Bound
by fianna2452
Summary: She thought she held her own fate in her hands, but even she was a pawn. The way fate worked...was truly strange.


**A/N: *10/28 ****Thanks Guest reviewer for telling me about the perfect/prefect thing. Lol I don't know why I always thought it was perfect. Hopefully I caught all of them* **Hello all. Yes, I'm starting another story lol. I watched the Kuroshitsuji: Book of Circus and I felt like writing a somewhat supernatural fanfic, but I didn't want to write one for Black Butler, so Vampire Knight was my choice. I started this story on Quizilla about 3 years ago, but I only ended up writing two chapters, so keep in mind that chapter 1 and 2 were largely written years ago.

**NOTE: **This will mostly stick to the anime; I haven't decided whether I want to dive into the manga. This is because I haven't read the manga, however, I have spoiled the whole story for myself and have basically found everything important out on the Vampire Knight Wiki. Because of that, I was unsure as to what the pairing should be. To keep it canon the logical choices would have been Aido or Ichijo, but…I just can't see myself writing for characters I don't care for, SO…regarding the pairing(s), it may or may not be a happy ending. We'll just have to see how the story goes.

**Warnings: **Characters may be slightly OOC

* * *

><p>It was just before dusk, and the sun was beginning to set on the campus of Cross Academy. She was late to her, something that she was known to be, meeting with the headmaster. She sighed. Oh well, she thought. Her long, curly red hair flowed behind her in a tight ponytail as she made her way to the building in which the headmaster's office was located. Without bothering to knock, she opened the door.<p>

"Ah, I expected you to be here earlier," the headmaster said once the red haired girl entered the office.

"Sorry about that, Cross-san," she apologized quickly.

The headmaster grinned, his demeanor changing drastically to cheery. "Oh, that's quite alright! Let's get you your Night Class uniform!"

The girl raised a slender eyebrow, "Night Class?" she questioned.

The headmaster nodded, "There's the Day Class which is for our human students and then there's the Night Class which is full of vampires, like you."

"This may sound a little strange to you, Headmaster Cross," she started, "but I would prefer to be in the Day Class."

The Headmaster's eyes widened and he shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I cannot do that."

"Do you not trust me, Cross-san?"

"No, that's not it. Knowing who your family is, I'm sure you're trustworthy, but putting a vampire in the Day Class may cause a stir among some students, particularly the Night Class."

"I won't bite. Promise." There was a the tiniest hint of mischief floating in her voice.

Meeting her eyes and realizing that she wasn't going to give up, the headmaster sighed, "Alright, Dai'etsu, but only under a few strict conditions." He knew who the redheaded girl's family was, and was somewhat close with her father, but she and her father were clearly two different people. He'd just have to see how things would play out.

* * *

><p>"Damn," Dai'etsu cursed as she made her way to the crowd of Day Class students. She pulled at the buttons at the top of her black uniform as she walked from the Sun Dorms, where she'd be living, to the gates that separated the Sun Dorms from the Moon Dorms. She silently cursed herself for trying to persuade Kaien Cross; she should have known there would be some sort of catch in return. Glancing at the red and white arm band located around her upper arm, she knew she was going to regret agreeing to the Chairman's conditions sooner or later.<p>

As Dai'etsu got closer to the crowd, she spotted a brown haired girl, slightly shorter than her, with big doe eyes. That must have been who the headmaster was telling her about. She looked the girl over from where she stood an almost let out a laught. The short haired girl looked somewhat pathetic, trying to hold off all those fan girls and a few boys.

The girl finally noticed her after a few moments and spoke, "Get back please."

Dai'etsu's mouth formed into a tight line. Did the girl not notice the badge she war on her arm? "You must be Cross Yuuki, I assume?" Dai'etsu asked politely, leaning to the side a little to purposely show off the badge.

The brown haired girl nodded, and then her eyes widened in realization. "Are you the new student, headmaster was talking about?" she asked.

The redheaded girl simply nodded, and Yuuki continued to stare at her. It was then that the short haired brunette noticed Dai'etsu was dressed in the Day Class uniform like her. _How was that possible? _The girl was beautiful, much too beautiful to be in the Day Class. It was almost unnatural. She looked the girl over again and noticed the Prefect armband tied around her arm. Her already big eyes widened even more to the point where Dai'etsu thought they would pop of out the girl's head.

"The headmaster made you a prefect?" Yuuki questioned surprised. Dai'etsu nodded in response. "So then you know about the Night Class..?" She again nodded.

Yuuki's surprise quickly disappeared and was replaced with a smile. "Well that's great! I could use the help since Zero doesn't do anything," she complained, but in somewhat relief.

Dai'etsu raised a thin eyebrow, "Zero?"

Yuuki turned and motioned towards a silver haired boy, around their age whose violet eyes seemed to be in a fixed glare at the redhead. Dai'etsu fought the urge to smirk. Just looking at him, she could already sense what he was.

"Shouldn't he be helping you, Yuuki?" Dai'etsu asked, noticing the glaring silver head was just leaning against a tree with his arms crossed against his chest.

Yuuki scratched the back of her head and let out a small laugh, "Yeah, but I'm used to him not helping that much. At least you're here to help, right?" Dai'etsu remained quiet, choosing to not answer the young girl's question. Did Yuuki really think she would help her with such tedious work? _That would be truly naïve._

Suddenly, the screaming of the girls became much louder. Dai'etsu turned her attention back to the Day Class and noticed the gate separating the sides of the school was opening. Students with white uniforms began walking out. She guessed they were the Night Class, full of vampires. The class she was _supposed _to be in, but wasn't. Dai'etsu took a step back away from Yuuki as the crowd became rowdy.

"Idol-senpai!"

"Wild-senpai!"

Were just a few of the names Dai'etsu heard the Day Class girls screaming.

"Helloooo, ladies! Bang!" A blond haired vampire with icy blue eyes mimicked shooting one of the human girls, the girl falling to the ground as if she had really gotten struck.

"I want to get shot too, Idol-senpai!" the girls whined. Dai'etsu rolled her eyes in disbelief as she watched the girls fawn over the blond.

"Shiki-senpai!" Dai'etsu's ears perked up as she heard the familiar name being called.

_Shiki?_

Her gray eyes softened when she saw the familiar burgundy hair and ice like eyes. He looked just as bored and uninterested as the last time she'd seen him. He didn't seem to notice her, as she blended in with the rest of the students, save for her red hair, but someone else seemed to. Familiar, reddish brown eyes met hers, locking for what felt like minutes, before his gazed turned to the brown haired prefect a few feet away.

Just as soon as the Night Class had appeared, they were gone, and as soon as they were no longer visible, the Day Class began dispersing back to their dorms.

"What were you looking at, Dai'etsu-san?" Yuuki asked as she walked up next to the redhead.

"Hm?" Dai'etsu turned to her.

"What were you looking at?" She repeated. "Do you have a crush on one of the Night Class students already?" Yuuki giggled. "I don't blame you."

"Oh," she began to explain, "I just thought I recognized someone." She didn't want to reveal to Yuuki that she knew one of them, as she was sure that would lead to her having to explain just _how _she knew him. She sighed before turning around and beginning her way to the dorms.

"Where are you going, Dai'etsu-san?" Yuuki asked watching the girl walk away curiously.

"We're done with our duties aren't we? Don't we go to our dorms now?"

Yuuki shook her head. "We don't go to our dorms until _after _the Night Class is finished with their lessons." Dai'etsu's gray eyes widened slightly. _After?_

Dai'etsu sighed, leaning against one of the many brick building. She had been patrolling around the campus for the past two hours and must have circled around it fifty times. Yet, nothing of interest happened.

"What a complete and utter waste of time," she muttered to herself, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh look, Akatsuki! It's the new prefect!" she heard a male announce. She glanced to her left to see two Night Class boys standing by the entrance of the building. One wore a grin and had blonde hair and icy blue eyes; the other, who was much taller, had fiery orange hair and ember eyes. She remembered that the blond was the same boy who the Day Class was fawning over as he pretended to shoot them.

"Shouldn't you two be in class?" she asked, her arms still crossed.

The blond smirked and let his eyes roam over her. "This is strange," he commented and he looked her up and down. "What are you doing in the Day Class?"

"The same as any other student." It was silent for a moment before the smell of iron hit the air.

"Do you smell that, Akatsuki?" the blond nodded towards his companion. The latter remained silent, turning his head towards the scent.

The blond moved closer to her and grabbed her hands, bringing it to his lips and placing a gentle kiss on it. "And what's your blood type?" he asked with a smirk; his eyes were red as the scent of blood grew stronger in the air. "You smell almost as enticing as the bloody scent that wafts through the air. I wonder why?"

"Hanabusa," the one known as Akatsuki warned.

_So that's his name, Hanabusa._

"You've got some nerve, don't you?" Dai'etsu questioned pulling her hand away. She narrowed her gray eyes, "Why don't you go pester someone else, hm? This job is already tedious enough as is."

The boy stepped back with wide eyes that were still red. "Don't you smell the aroma? Would you rather me drink from whatever human is bleeding?"

Dai'etsu crinkled her nose in disgust, "That blood smells too sweet, it's sickening, but you males like that scent, no?" She turned her back to them, dropping her hands to her sides, "Besides, I couldn't care less about who you bite."

"Huh? You don't care?" Hanabusa began to laugh as he walked away, "Let's go Akatsuki before the other Prefects get there!" He sounded nothing but happy with the redheaded girl's words. "I think I like this Prefect," he mumbled to himself as he got further away.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Cross Yuuki."<p>

Yuuki spun around, Artemis, her anti-vampire weapon, ready in her hand to attack whoever was there. A pale hand caught the rod, producing electric like shocks.

"Oh my gosh it's really them!" One of the girls screamed.

"Akatsuki Kain and Hanabusa Aidou!" the other spoke. The both hugged each other, squealing in delight.

Yuuki glared at the two vampires that stood in front of her, "What are you two doing out here? Go back to class now."

"But those girls smell so good," Hanabusa muttered.

The girls squealed again, "He thinks we smell good!"

"Yuuki, did you fall?" He asked, grabbing her hand and bringing up to his nose. "Your blood smells so delightful," he closed his eyes and inhaled the tempting smell. Yuuki struggled to pull away, but Aidou's hold on her hand was too strong. He brought his tongue out and poked her palm, lapping up the blood.

"So good, Yuuki. I just want a little bite."

"Hanabusa," Akatsuki warned. His warning went unheard though as Aidou let one of his fangs gently pierce the skin on her hand. She winced slightly and the other two Day Class girls fainted at the sight of him biting her.

Aidou pulled away and eyed her neck. "Won't you let me take from your neck?"

Yuuki shook her head, "No! I won't!" Just then, Yuuki was taken away from the blond and a shiny, silver gun was pointed right at his head.

"Zero!" Yuuki gasped.

"Don't you know that drinking blood on campus is strictly prohibited?" He ground out.

Aidou smirked, "Heh, and what are you doing to do about it, Kiryuu?" Zero glared and cocked his gun, ready to shoot, but Yuuki pushed his arms away, making the shot hit the tree near Akatsuki's instead.

"Kiryuu, that weapon you hold is such a threat to us," a soft voice commented.

"Kaname-sama!" Aidou gasped out.

The man gave him a stern look of disapproval, "I will deal with you later." He then turned to the orange haired vampire, "You will be held just as accountable for not stopping Aidou." He turned back to Zero and continued to speak, "I'll take care of these two and have those girls' memories erased and report this to the headmaster. Is that alright, Kiryuu?"

"Do whatever you want," Zero shrugged.

Kaname turned his attention to Yuuki and gazed at her with soft eyes. "Are you alright, Yuuki? Did he hurt you?"

Yuuki quickly placed her hands behind her back and shook her head, "I'm fine Kaname-senpai! It was nothing, just a nibble actually." Kaname smiled seeing that she was fine.

"Come on, let's go," Zero grumbled out, grabbing Yuuki by the arm and dragging her away from the area.

"Come," Kaname ordered as he began in the direction of the classrooms. The two nodded and followed on his heels. As they walked, he spotted the new, redheaded guardian. She was leaning against the building wall, her arms folded and eyes closed.

He stopped in his tracks. "You two get to class."

"But, Kaname-sama," Aidou tried to protest, but was silenced by the hard look from his superior.

Once the two boys left, Kaname made his way over to the new Prefect. He stopped a few feet in front of her, his eyes looking over her figure. Feeling someone's gaze on her, Dai'etsu let one eye open and peeked at up the tall, brunet blocking her view. She recognized him as the man who'd locked eyes with her earlier at the gates. "And you are..?"

"I'm disappointed in you, Dai'etsu-san."Dai'etsu's eyes widened. _How did he know her name?_ He continued on, "You knew Aidou and Akatsuki were roaming around, yet you did nothing to stop them."

"Nothing even happened."

He gave her a look before turning away. "Don't let it happen again, Dai'etsu-san."

Dai'etsu sucked her teeth once he was out of sight. Who did he think he was telling her what to do? In fact, _who _was he?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Question: <em>**_My OC's name is Dai'etsu, but would you rather see it written without the apostrophe as "Daietsu" or left as "Dai'etsu" I think it looks cleaner with the apostrophe, but it's about the viewers, so in the reviews tell me what you'd prefer please._


End file.
